The long-term objective of this STTR Phase I application is to test the feasibility of designing and developing a high-throughput, user-friendly, and reliable freeze-drying system that is customized and scaleable for the preservation of mouse sperm. The Aims of the project are to define the specifications and characteristics of a novel freeze-drying system, design and build a prototype freeze-drying apparatus by modification of an existing laboratory-grade unit, and to assess and validate that mouse sperm freeze-dried using the new system can be stored at refrigerator or ambient temperatures and, when rehydrated, used successfully for ICSI to produce normal and health liveborn offspring. The achievement of specific set criteria will determine the feasibility that this new freeze-drying system will be of use to the biomedical research community for the preservation of thousands of new mutant mouse lines under development. Should the new freeze-drying system meet this criteria, then an STTR Phase II application will be submitted to demonstrate its commercial marketability by demonstrating its applicability for high-throughput preservation of mutant mouse lines on a variety of genetic backgrounds. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Thousands of new mutant mouse lines are currently under development that will be used for the study of human disease, developmental disorders, and behavioral abnormalities. This STTR Phase I project will test the feasibility of a new freeze-drying system which will ensure the preservation and protection of mutant mouse lines for years of research to come. Without this new technology, this priceless genetic resource could be lost and become unavailable for lifesaving research in the future.